


Harry Potter and the Faucet of Doom

by jademark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, faucets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: A new task awaits Harry, but is he qualified?





	Harry Potter and the Faucet of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was a dream my sister had several years ago and I just decided to write it out.
> 
> This probably takes place, like, somewhere between the 1st and 3rd book.

Harry shoved his Divination book into his bag as Professor Trelawney’s voice droned on in the background. “Great, now I have 30 more pages to read on top of finding that estranged monarch butterfly. Whatever it’s called,” Harry thought. “I really need to get on top of that. I could ask Hermione for help, but she’s going to nag at me for having slacked off.”

Harry decided to spend his free period searching for the butterfly. He opened up his book and scoured the types of butterflies on page 127, but they all looked too similar to each other. And he had to catch the right one and bring it back to class on Wednesday.

“I know it’s out here somewhere,” Harry muttered, walking to the outskirts of the forbidden forest close to Hagrid’s hut. A familiar face caught his eye at the bottom of the steep hill.

“Hi, Harry!” Ron said.

“Y… You’re one of them!” Harry stuttered, his index finger shaking at Ron.

Harry rushed uphill and made a beeline to the Hogwarts castle. He ran up the stairs past crowds of students and found an abandoned dungeon. He walked over to a faucet in the middle of the stone wall and muttered incantation after incantation, sparks and explosions flying off the metal, until the faucet broke.

* * *

 

Hedwig’s theme plays as the glinting Harry Potter logo appears over rapidly-moving gray clouds, with the phrase “and the Faucet of Doom” beneath it.


End file.
